Demon infested
by 909kk
Summary: Set two years after manga. Naru is back but why is Mai sticking close to only Yasu. What is she hiding? Mai's perspective
1. Chapter 1

**Hi my new story, I'll try and update monthly**

**I don't own Ghost Hunt**

* * *

It was a call from Madoka that brought me back to SPR a lot has changed over the 2 years that Naru has been gone. A lot has changed. I thought to myself as I opened the door to the office. "Mai I missed you so much" Monk said pulling me into a suffocating hug. I draw away slightly "yeah me too" I smile weakly, I can't get too close to them, they'll find out. Masako looks at me strangely and I hold my breath 'no she can't have found out so quickly I thought I'd hid it well'. She hides behind her sleeve "still the same stupid Mai" she says in a haughty voice "yeah I missed you too Masako!" I grin she didn't detect it. They're all here by the time I sit down next to Yasu. He grins wrapping his arm around my shoulders, kissing my cheek.

"Mai tea" I freeze, glaring at that jerk. Two years ago he broke my heart and he still hasn't given me an answer. "Fine" I shout at him. That past is gone I've moved on if he couldn't accept I liked him he should've said so without using his brother as an excuse.

"So what's the case?" I ask setting down the teacup. "A family of three have been experiencing violent behaviour and possible possession in their house followed by burnings on the skin and Demon signs all over the house's walls" Masako gasps but my eyes widen at the word 'demon'. "The owners are currently staying at their relatives while we deal with the matter" "When do we start? Oliver" I feel excited, I know It does too. "Call me Naru Mai, I don't need the press finding out about me" I realise what I said and scowl. "Ahh Mai looks angry" Monk whispers. "Fine when do we leave Naru!?" "Tomorrow. Don't be late" he says as Lin hands out all the files.

The next morning I get there early, I smirk at Naru's surprised face which quickly fades "start unpacking the equipment" I growl at him but do it anyway. Yasu is the next one to join, I rush over and hug him, he lifts me up swinging me around slightly "missed you" I whisper to him and he whispers it back. I did go out with him for a bit when Oliver had left for England. What can I say I was lonely, it didn't really work out we just didn't get each other as lovers. Yasu was just the clown to cheer me up and I respected that. He's the only one I know can't sense It definitely.

Yasu and I start delivering the monitors to Lin in the HQ, when it speaks '_Mai have I really got a demon to deal with?'_ I flinch making up an excuse to Yasu I leave the monitor and go into a empty room. "Don't suddenly do that when I'm carrying expensive things" I gasp into my head._ 'Sor~ry you're such a worrywart Maimai'_ she sniggered back "Shut up!" I shout. "Mai What are you doing?" Naru calls from behind the door. I feel a blush make its way up my cheeks "n n nothing" I splutter. I can literally feel him narrow his eyes, he's not buying it. "Hurry up with the monitors, Lin is waiting" I open the door and glare at his receding back. "Thanks a lot Kin" I whisper. '_Soz' _It's silent.

* * *

**Voila a new story**

**909kk ****out**


	2. chapter 2

**And I'm back hope my followers love this. Thanks to ****Alaina Kuski for being my first favourite and within 21 minutes of posting.****I really love any reviews you can give. Good or bad**

**Oh and sorry any italic is thoughts**

* * *

We've set up base in the adjoining room to the lounge. I have just finished making tea and was about to sit when Naru said

"Mai go check the temperature in room one, three and six. Take Monk with you"

"I'll take Yasu instead"

I quickly butted in. Monk displayed a really sad face, so I just gave him the cute eyes.

"Sorry Monk but..."

I grabbed Yasu's hand and ran out the room with him.

"Are you doing that to annoy Naru or did you really want to be with me?"

Yasu said as soon as we were out of ear shot.

"Well... It's not like I was trying to annoy him it's just really awkward being around them you know what I mean? I stayed in touch with you but it's been two years since I actually talked to them. It's just awkward right?"

"Aww my little Mai still hasn't grown up"

he says ruffling my hair

"YASU! You idiot don't do that"

I said batting his hands away, while laughing.

.

Ayako and Masako are asleep by the time I get to the room we're sharing. I sigh in relief grabbing my pjs and heading to the bathroom I start to get changed when Kin speaks to me again.

_Hey Mai they finally let you go or did you wait for them to fall asleep to speak to me, I bet they can't even detect me they're so weak unlike you, you're special that's why I chose you._

_Don't be rude Kin they're not weak just..._

_Not as powerful as you, as clever as you wait that's wrong!_

_SHUT UP!_

_Hehehe_

_Do you really believe there's a demon here? Kin_

_Who knows but I can detect a faint whiff of them, old &amp; decaying, they won't be any fun to dispose of._

_It's silent_

_Kin are you still there? can you do the eye thing again_

There's no reply so I look up at the mirror staring back at me is a reflection with pink demonic eyes.

"They're so pretty"

They fade when Kin jumps out of my body a smokey figure rooted at my hand. She quickly gives me a hug.

"Aww I knew you were the best host ever! Sweet dreams Mai"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this is possibly one of my favourite fanfics so far...**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is chapter 3 thanks for following and liking**

* * *

It's quiet in my dream, there's no sound. Even though the rain is pouring down I can't hear it. She's deaf. I look up at him, Ryu his name coming to my mind I love him so much, she loves him so much. I mentally shake my head. He looks at me, Mimiko, I can't understand him but he's shouting I look at his mouth

'you can't understand me, so why should I go out with you!'

Tears prick her eyes and he leaves. She collapses on the pavement sobbing. I'm suddenly watching her, my heart breaks for her but my senses tingle.

"It's time to see the demon Mai"

Kin says appearing behind me, she points at Mimiko muttering she screams as her eyes go black swallowing her pale blue ones.

.

I'm thrown out of the dream, whimpering I run to the bathroom coughing.

.

I can't sleep so I get changed, taking care to add foundation to my neck and leave quietly not disturbing Masako and Ayako who is snoring slightly, I grin as I shut the door. I reach the base to find Lin at the monitors

"Hi do want some tea?"

"Sure...you're up early"

he remarks

"Mmm I'm going for a run after this. Okay?"

He blinks and nods accepting the tea.

"Seeya"

I shout back.

.

I pull on my trainers and walk to the edge of forest, looking back at the house I start running. About ten minutes later I stop, with a quick glance around I touch the mark at my neck. A five pointed star, a demon mark

"You can come out now Kin"

It comes out, a faint pink figure of smoke. Long black hair tied in a ponytail, a face that is neither feminine nor male and a figure that's just straight down, revealing nothing. That's Kin, my 'golden' demon and friend.

"Can I go all out?, I'll go crazy if I can't stretch a bit"

she whines, I smile and it grins back, possessing me again. We run.

It's the most amazing feeling running with Kin. The ground can't keep up and I leap high enough to swing from the branches of the maple trees their leaves shaking at every touch. I laugh at the top of my lungs letting myself fall onto a bed of fallen leaves. I sit back and listen to my laboured breathing.

"It's fun right Mai"

Kin says to the left of me. I close my eyes and tilt my head to sunlight coming through the canopy. My hearts racing as my hands curl around the red leaves.

"Yeah"

I sigh back. Its another half an hour till I move.

.

By the time I get back everyone's up and having breakfast.

"Mai you're a mess what were you doing?"

Ayako exclaims.

"Running" Yasu and I reply at the same time. I look pointedly at him and he shrugs biting into his toast.

"You still do that Mai you're not going to get any muscles no matter how hard you tr~y"

I walk over and poke his stomach

"No maybe not, but at least I haven't got a round belly from all that jam"

I jump back as he tries to grab me. I laugh

"I'm taking a shower I'll be back in ten" I hold up my hands indicating this.

* * *

**Ta Ta Ta hope you enjoyed**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sudden place to stop but oh well. Sup I have now turned into a puddle, hottest day of the UK so far...**

**also reminder italic is thoughts**

* * *

Getting back to the room I grab my pile of clothes and shut the door. I crank the temperature to high and step onto mat, closing my eyes as water hits me.

_'You know it's almost been two years since I met you Mai'_

I smile

_'Has it really been that short Kin?'_

It laughs softly. My senses tingle

"Kin"

I shout just as the mirror breaks, sending glass in my direction. Kin quickly possess my body twisting me out of the way but a shard still slices into my shoulder, I cry out in pain.

'_Mai'_

Kin shouts in my head

"I'm fine, it's gone"

and it has.

"Mai"

There's shouting and a thundering of footsteps.

"Quick heal me"

I whisper as I grab my towel, wrapping it tightly around me.

My cut disappears just as Naru opens the door

"Mai?"

They shout.

"I'm fine get out"

I shout back, the men go red and turn away as the girls start laughing. I slam the door. I come out a minute later changed, my face rather pink. I look down before saying

"The mirror suddenly broke but I wasn't injured... guess that's seven years bad luck then"

I grin as I look up. There's a pregnant moment before Yasu bursts out laughing followed by Monk and Ayako.

"Well, let's have some breakfast then Mai"

Yasu says with tears in his eyes, as he steers me by the shoulders downstairs.

"You still want more? You know you might want to start running with me"

Yasu sarcastically laughs before hugging me.

.

It's a quiet meal between me and Yasu, it's not long before the rest of them are down.

"Mai I expect a detailed report of what happened"

Naru snaps at me before heading to the HQ.

"That's a bit lewd!"

Yasu dramatically gasps, he leans closer to my ear and whispers

"Can I read it afterwards?"

"Yasu you perv!"

Monk shouts swatting at him, Yasu grins before reaching up to stroke Monk's face.

"I would never cheat on you"

he simpers sweetly. There's a loud slap as Ayako hits Monk,

"You're the perv, you old man"

she huffs leaving.

.

A little while later I visit the HQ.

"Hey Naru, I've written the report as well as the dream I had last night. There is a demon here as well as the female ghost who was consumed by it"

I tiptoe quietly in and hand over the report to Naru.

"When did it occur?"

He asks flipping through the pages,

"I'm estimating this demon appeared 8 months ago and has been growing in strength until it started establishing its hold on the family but if you're talking about when I woke up that's in the report... paragraph 11"

I can't help but feel snarky, almost like I'm superior to him. Naru just closes the report and goes back to his typing. And the moment is gone.

* * *

**Random thing- I hate hand stich but I hate machine stitch more**


	5. Chapter 5

**thanks so much for all of your favourites and following. It makes us writers so happy. So with our further ado **

* * *

It's boring for the rest of the day. Lunch went by smoothly but still very slowly to me. Even Kin is shocked at what happened to even bother to talk to me. Honestly It's probably sulking that I didn't let it go after that thing. I mentally draw a plan up of the house when the living room goes cold and dark. My senses tingle but I can't do anything with the camera watching, I get up slowly when I see a dark shape seemingly drop from the ceiling.

_'Kin, what do I do? The camera's watching, I can't reveal you. Not yet_.'

The camera is sent spinning the lens cracking as it makes contact with the wall.

_'We're safe now Mai, now it's our turn!'_

It whispers maliciously. My eyesight immediately adjusts turning slightly pink with the night vision.

We stalk each other, pacing clockwise around the room, until the back smoke freezes in its steps... I suppose you'd call it its path instead. I surge forward a golden katana striped with red flames curling around the edge, appearing in my right hand like magic only it's not magic, it's Kin. The demon also surges forward, its smokey outline turning into a twisted version of Mimiko. With sharp nails that slice at my stomach ripping through the top and grazing the skin. I wince ducking low on reflex, sweeping the sword at her feet to knock her over.

But she jumps landing on the sofa I previously occupied, hissing like a feral cat, her black eyes flashing pale blue for a second.

'_She's still in there Mai, her fear broke through the demon's hold'_

There's banging at the door and frantic shouts accompanied by the fierce jogging of the door handle. I think I can hear Oliver. Mimiko leaps knocking me backwards into far wall with a sweep of her arm, I scream as the air leaves my lungs. My back twists as I fall, the katana skittering as the door opens. The katana disappears as does the demon, I blink hurriedly, hoping the pink glow has gone.

"Mai, are you okay?"

They come rushing in, with Yasu reaching me first, kneeling down beside me. I smile up at him weakly accepting his help to sit up. I grimace slightly when I straighten my cut.

"Don't crowd around her she's injured!"

John butts in. He gently pulls Yasu out of the way, indicating for Monk to pick me up. But it isn't Monk who picks me up gently, it's Naru.

"Hey Naru... you should've let Monk pick me up. He is stronger"

I'm practically whining but it's really awkward, him saying nothing while I blubber away.

"I thought you said there was only one demon?"

He asks. I tense, they sensed Kin and knowing Naru he's not gonna stop until he finds out about everything.

"There was only one demon in the dream... and only one in the room when I was attacked. I didn't sense another, I was too busy getting chucked around"

I can't make up a better lie, but it seems like he believes it. Well, he nods his head at least.

I'm trying so hard not to blush while he's carrying me. What seems like an eternity was really only a few minutes... and I kinda missed it. He places me down on the first available chair and gets the first aid box out. Ayako is the first to reach us. She does a double take when she sees my appearance in the light.

"Mai!"

She whispers, coming over and taking a wipe from the first aid. She gestures for Naru to leave and he does clearing away the rest that were waiting by the door. I tenderly lift my top as she wipes away the thin line of blood. I try to keep a straight face however tears still prick my eyes, I can't ask Kin to heal it because then Naru might be one step closer to finding out where the 'second' demon.

* * *

**Stay updated for the rest of the chapters folks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**so sorry I'm a really lazy person but here is the next chapter**

* * *

After Ayako has exhausted the house's supply of bandages, she forces Monk and John to go out and buy some more. As well as a list of medication and thick gauze.

"You're overreacting Ayako. It's only a scratch"

She gives me a look.

"...a long scratch. But it's stopped bleeding and it doesn't hurt anymore!"

I keep on protesting until Naru comes in. He looks at my wound, like he's assessing the damage of one of his cameras. I glare at him.

"I'm fine. Ayako went overboard on the bandages"

"Mai are you a trained doctor?... No? I thought not. Now I want you upstairs resting. Naru can you take her?"

He almost flat out refuses until Ayako butts in.

"I'm sure Yasu is around here somewhere"

She retorts, turning to me and winking. I groan silently, I'm over him. Doesn't she get the picture yet.

"I'm afraid Yasu is busy checking the temperatures in the living room. I'll have to take her then"

I flat out refuse to be carried a second time and purposefully make my way across the room, stopping briefly to reply to Ayako.

"I will be in my room Resting!"

I can't help but glare. I turn quickly and follow Naru who's already gone on ahead. Jerk. I think of a whole load more as we make our way up silently to the room I'm sharing. Idiot scientist. Asshole. Twit. The aforementioned person stops, causing my head to collide into his very solid back. He turns around.

"We're here Mai, now remember you must rest and do not even think!.. about coming out of this room. When lunch is ready someone will collect you"

I gaze at him before turning the handle and entering the room. My voice comes out quieter than I meant it to when I say

"Thanks Naru"

Before completely closing the door.

I head to the bathroom, locking the door before calling Kin out.

_'I thought it was weak, and since when did you become so shit at shielding yourself?'_

The last bit I shout, the mirror cracks in the top left corner. I lashed out with my PK again.

"Sorry Kin... it's just so hard being around them"

The tears start to leak out then.

After my complete meltdown on the bathroom floor, Kin stays quiet it doesn't know how to handle my emotions. I haul myself up to lean on the sink.

"So what do we do now?"

"We need to corner the demon. Scare it. If we do that we might be as to separate Mimiko from that demon"

"Will that save her soul?"

"..yes"

"Then that's all I need"

I dry my face and Kin does the rest, fixing my puffy red eyes and blotchy face. It reminds me of my mother when it does that. I can almost feel my mother's hand gently gliding over my head

'It's okay Mai. We'll try our best. Like we always do, Mai and Kin together as a team'

* * *

**I'm stuck in Ireland with no WiFi so i am getting a lot written on all my fanfics**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry I haven't posted in ages but there's no excuse I shall now silently mope in the Corner. Don't mind me. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Though I'd like to say we sorted it out immediately, we couldn't or at least I couldn't. Kin left my body to do some snooping while I was stuck on room arrest. Bored as hell. So I went to sleep, only to be disturbed in my sleep by Kin.

_'I'm back did you miss me?'_

I smirk, laughing softly

"Of course I did"

Ayako comes up later but I pretend to be asleep and she leaves after placing a plate down containing a cheese sandwich, my favourite. She ruffles my hair gently.

"I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch Mai"

When I hear the door shut with a click, do I then sit up and hug my knees,

"I'm sorry too"

I promptly fell asleep after that.

* * *

"Hello Mai, your friend found me, said I was the best person to talk to you"

I startle and turn around slowly

"You've grown so much"

I cry and hug him desperately. Between sobs I mutter

"I've missed you Gene"

"I know Mai, I know. Do you think you can tell me what has happened since then?"

I nod into his chest.

It seems like hours while I recall my life after the lake incident. It's hard, but Gene stands there quietly. Listening, not judging nor comforting just listening.

"And that's all up to now, speaking to a weird ghost with bad fashion sense"

He laughs and pulls me closer.

"Still the same Mai. That will never change, I promise. No matter how sad you are now Mai, no matter how lost you feel, if you stretch out your hand there will be somebody to grasp it"

He grabs my hand, entwining are fingers together.

"See!"

* * *

I have a cheshire cat grin when I wake up, earning me a suspicious look from Masako but who cares. I barely have time to get up before Ayako is by my side, gently forcing me to lie down while she checks the bandages. I twist my neck to the side in an attempt to cover the demon sign. Her hands stop suddenly on my stomach.

"Wow Mai, your wounds have already faded around the edges. That red swelling should have taken another two days to completely heal"

"Must be because I'm young, healthy and haven't got into too many fights lately"

I silently thank Kin and smile up at Ayako.

"If the swelling has gone, can I at least walk around the house? I promise I won't do anything strenuous that could reopen it"

I plead my eyes going wide into a gaze that makes even Lin feel guilty or USED to make him feel guilty. There's turmoil in her eyes but quickly goes as she purses her lips. And nods. I do a victory dance in my head.

After pulling a top and jacket over my head to cover the sign I head downstairs.

_'The demon won't come out today Mai, it sapped a load of its strength just materialising. If we want to catch it, now would be a good time... but we need to get rid of the cameras and Them'_

Kin whispers in my head as I peer into the living room. Two cameras in the living room including a sound recorder, while the rest of the rooms each have one camera and thermometers.

_'we could lure her outside, there's no cameras where I go running. But then again Oliver might have upped the security'_

"Mai!"

Monk calls out from behind me and I jump.

"Monk don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry you looked annoyed, what were you muttering to yourself?"

He asks worried, his eyebrows furrowed. I debate what to tell him and instead reply with shrugged shoulders. He leaves it at that and carries on down the corridor, stopping to say

"I'm checking the temperatures outside do you want to help?"

_'Yes'_

Kin says and I follow suit agreeing with Monk.

We'd just finished checking the house's perimeter cameras when a loud scream emanated from downstairs. I drop the clipboard and pen, my nerves alight with energy. Rushing ahead in front of Monk I find Masako at the bottom of the stairs, smoke coming from her right arm. Tearing back the kimono sleeve I find the skin's burning. Bright red swelts appear on the surface while an angry orange snakes like lava underneath the skin. It's not long until everyone's assembled, John immediately goes back to the kitchen for water while Ayako orders Monk and Lin to carry Masako to another room. The burning has stopped but covers almost the entire length of her lower arm, just stopping below the elbow. Upon her palm is a mark in the shape of a flower, a lotus. Oliver cuts in with

"This is three times the size the family got, the demon is getting more violent"

* * *

**Still in the corner**


	8. Chapter 8

**hi sorry for the lateness enjoy**

* * *

I make an excuse to leave, my mind reeling. Hiding in the girls' bathroom I take deep breaths sliding against the locked door.

_'just how strong is this demon Kin. I thought its energy was depleted. You distinctly said now would be a good time to catch it'_

_'It shouldn't be that strong Mai. It's separated a part of its soul from Mimiko and attached it to someone, sapping their strength, that's the only explanation. Unless we separate the demon from this world soon the possessed will die and Mimiko will never find peace'_

_'I know! Kin, can I heal Masako? I mean can your power stretch that far. It's my fault the demon's angry after all. Please Kin anything, I'll give anything'_

There's a long silence followed by a warning.

_'Yes, but Mai, remember what they did to you. Don't forget what I told you, you must not let them in. Your power is strong but left unchecked it will destroy you and everything you come into contact with. Mai don't go back to the way you were'_

I can say nothing in return to that.

The team is in a flurry for the rest of the day. Masako stays asleep with nurse Ayako watching over her. The rest of us take readings from all over the house, Lin and Oliver review the tape but there's nothing on there. Just Masako falling down the last steps. The energy level spikes high, higher than it should be.

_'It's causing a high strain on whoever's body it is. This sort of strain would kill them in a week perhaps a number of days. We must act quickly'_

I shiver the weight of this finally settling in.

It's much later by the time I visit Masako, her face is pale while her arm is thickly wrapped in cooling pads and bandages. A wave of guilt washes over me. John gently taps me on the shoulder before offering me a tin box of new cooling pads.

"Mai do you think you could change them?, Naru's having Ayako make protective amulets"

His voice echoes in the small room, the gentle ticking of a clock replacing it. I nod relieving him of the supplies. He leaves as I peel away the first bandage.

I check that Masako is sleeping deeply before also checking for any cameras, at least Oliver has the decency not to film her. I breathe out deeply before placing my hands lightly upon the lotus burn.

I'm suddenly thrown into a vision; I'm running, my hands bleeding, cut on loose twigs. I look over my shoulder, the house disappearing behind a twisted maple tree. I head north-east, drawn to something. I must get there, echoing through my head.

The vision judders and I'm suddenly in third person, overseeing the vision.

Mimiko stands by a pond with lotus flowers covering almost the entire surface. She's crying and screaming

"Stop, stop it. No more"

She's wailing over and over again. She walks into the water, tears streaming down from her pale blue eyes. I'm thrown back out again.

I feel the power flow out into the burn as it starts to fade, the skin that was once on fire changes back to her usual paleness. I harshly breathe out as my wound starts stinging.

_'Mai that's enough, there won't be any scars but it will still take time to heal. That's enough Mai!'_

My legs collapse and I fall to the floor, taking time to calm down my erratic breathing. I quickly finish changing the bandages and leave. A small smile stretched on my lips at Masako's relaxed face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to vampgirl1309 for posting the 26th review. Did I mention that that's my favourite number**

* * *

Back at HQ, after the dizziness wears off. I find that the others are handing out Ayako's amulets. I suddenly stop, realisation washing over me.

_'Kin, I can't touch the amulet can I?'_

_'No, otherwise big show, demon sign shining and explosive secret revealed'_

Pondering over this conundrum, I decide to talk to Yasu who's perched by furthest away.

"Hey Yasu, do you think you could drop my one off in my room, I need to change my bandages and I don't want to disturb Ayako"

I whisper to him, eyeing Ayako as she makes another amulet.

"Sure, don't get into any trouble"

I thank him and leave.

The pain is nothing minor as I find out when climbing the stairs, wincing I stumble on the top step. Barely catching myself on the railing. Reaching the bedroom, I immediately go for my first aid kit, courtesy of Ayako. Grimacing when I bend down. Holding my stomach while balancing the kit in my other hand, I shuffle to the bathroom. Delicately I peel away the bandages exposing the wound, it's started bleeding again and small trails of blood make their way down my stomach, pooling at the waistband of my jeans. The slice has a pink blush around the edges complementing the blood.

"Well, shit!"

"The side effects were too strong, the damage reflected back onto you. I should have stopped you earlier. There won't be any scarring but it will take longer to heal. I'm sorry Mai"

I smirk up at the mirror.

"Wow a demon with a conscience"

My eyes flash pink, and I grin widely.

My kit low on bandages and gauze, and my stomach looking like a mummy, I leave the bathroom to find the amulet on my bed. Even from here I can feel the power's effecting Kin. My senses tingle, my mind fogging up but it must be worse for Kin. My sign starts throbbing so I act fast. Sweeping it off the bed, it goes flying, spinning gracefully around until it hides itself under Masako's bed, the furthest from me. A breath of relief released when the power's dampened.

_'Thanks Mai'_

I head back downstairs, shocked that Ayako could ever produce something that strong. A lot of time really has passed

"Thank you for the amulet Ayako"

John announces just as I walk through the kitchen door

"Yeah, thanks Ayako"

Yasu adds, joining us in the room while I smile brightly through the pain.

"So um, what can I get everyone for dinner?"

"I thought you hated the meal run? Mai"

Monk asks as he sets the amulet in his breast pocket

"I'm just hungry now. So can't I just buy some food?"

As well as get more bandages I add silently. After writing a list I grab Yasu as the driver and we head on down to the nearest shops.

* * *

**thanks for reading and reviewing :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry i was late on my last chapter :(**

* * *

"So Mai what have you been doing lately? You disappeared off the grid for like a month after Oliver and Lin left for England. You didn't even call me, I was heartbroken"

Yasu starts the conversation in the car. He's talking about That time.

"I... just toured Japan a bit, you know just got fed up with school and... Yeah just caught a bus and backpacked around"

I stumble quickly through it, waiting for him to call out my lies. But he doesn't, surprisingly he just nods, looking fairly impressed?.

"I asked Lin where Gene was buried in England, I thought you'd want to know but you'd be to afraid to ask. I'll hand you the address when we get back"

I'm touched by how sweet he is sometimes.

"Thanks... Yasu"

He smiles and changes gear heading down the hill.

We went a little mental on shopping, each grabbing a trolley and half of the torn list before storming off. That gave me enough time to grab a gazillion bandages and gauze packets before going for the food. Feeling cheeky I go for a load of sugary biscuits that Oliver absolutely hates before rushing to checkout. Only to find Yasu has beaten me there already.

"I win Mai"

I pout, loading the conveyor and elbowing him in the stomach. He forks out the money while I unload my shopping. He doesn't ask about the bandages so I don't give him a reply. I pay for it separately, so Ayako doesn't find out or so I'm not in debt to Oliver.

Back in the car we start messing around with the radio, settling on a station with the latest pop music. Half way through the guitar solo Yasu strikes up a conversation

"Can you even imagine Oliver listening to this?!"

"Oh my gosh, would he even know this kind of music existed!"

That cracks us up and the rest of the conversation is spoken through tears of laughter.

"Seriously he probably listens to classical stuff like Mozart"

"No not even he... actually he probably does. Good one Mai. I can just image him with an old fashioned record instead of a mp3"

"Yeah, as he... as he dances the waltz at an old time club. It totally fits his image. Anyway how old is he anyway?"

"Isn't he like a year old than us"

We both go silent until Yasu interrupts it with

"Plastic surgery is amazing these days"

John comes out of help us, but decides we're fine on are own when Yasu doubles over with laughter, tears streaming down his face. It's not until we meet Oliver in the kitchen do we try to keep are faces straight. He peers suspiciously at us before snapping at me to make tea. My cheeks puff out in the effort not to laugh while nodding a yes back.

"Plastic surgery!"

Yasu whispers in my ear once Oliver's out of earshot. The second round of laughter begins.

* * *

**To be honest I don't know where I got this idea from I think I was high on laughter myself**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's April fools day so here you go**

* * *

Oliver lays out the basic plan for tonight, we each take a watch over Masako, starting with John. Ayako and I are not included as I'm injured and Ayako can't be sleepy in case she has to treat a patient. I brood silently on arm of the couch. Yasu whispers so quietly that I'm afraid I might have imagined.

"I got the address for you"

I smile down at him before Oliver cuts in loudly.

"If that's settled then go"

Barking the order out, then turns back to the monitors, with Lin off to the side checking temperature averages. Yasu slips a piece of paper into my hand before offering to escort me to my room. I can't help but blush, he really is a different person lately. He's so kind unlike some people I could mention.

"Well goodnight Mai and have sweet dreams"

Yasu leans down, his breath brushing my hair gently. He's going in for a kiss, I panic and grab him for a hug instead wishing him a goodnight softly before releasing him and closing the door. I blush my cheeks aflame.

'He couldn't possibly want to go out with me again, right? I mean he found that black haired petite girl that he likes. He even introduced us and we parted on mutual feelings'

I start muttering under my breath with nervousness.

'Mai! Calm down, this is why I said you should stay away from them. One little stunt like that has your emotions running wild. Calm down!'

I put my right hand to my chest, feeling the fast-paced thumping of my heart against my collar bone. I breathe in and out slowly twice, the thumping slowing.

'I'm fine now Kin thanks'

'I seriously don't get human emotions, I have adopted you language and mimicked your appearance but still the emotion cannot appear as easily. It is a mystery'

I look down and there's rubble at my feet. There's burning, the thick smell of sulphur makes my stomach swirl. I can't puke in a dream no matter how hard I try, no matter what I see

"Monster! you're a monster Mai. Stay away from us"

Voices shout out, through the smoke. I turn towards them.

"Stay away" "freak" "monster"

The voices blend together until figures appear from behind the rocks. The whole of SPR crowd around, bleeding and scratched they chant

"Demon"

Over and over again. Closing around me in a ring. Oliver comes forward with a knife.

"We're only killing a demon, Mai"

I don't have time to scream when he plunges the knife downwards.

I shoot up out of bed like a drowning person from the sea. My harsh panting echoes so loud I'm afraid it will wake Ayako. Stumbling out of bed, I slip to the floor as my knees give out. I crawl as quietly as I can to the bathroom, my hands slipping on the paneling. I don't bother turning the light on when I get there. I hold back tears.

'Kin are you there? Please come out, I'm so scared'

'I'm here Mai, you're okay. Your power released itself, I put all my strength into stopping it'

I laugh under my breath at the thought. It was supposed to be sealed and if Kin can't even control it how am I supposed to.

"Kin, tomorrow we're luring the demon out, then we're disappearing again"

"Okay. If that's your decision"

"Yeah. I can't stand this, I don't want to go through this again"

* * *

**Hi thanks for reviewing and favouriting my fanfic**


	12. Chapter 12

**Italics are thoughts**

* * *

I don't know when I fell asleep although the next thing I know, is I'm woken up by Ayako banging on the door.

"Mai hurry up in there. Naru's called for a meeting because there was an energy spike"

I gulp before replying

"Be there in a minute, I'm just cleaning my face"

I stand up, using the sink as support I peer at the remaining pieces of the mirror still intact. What faces me back is slightly swollen eyes, and a tear streaked face. I sigh, turning the tap off and rinsing my face with cold water. Now my eyes just look like they were irritated by the water.

_'I could fix it for you'_

Kin says, It's ghostly form hovering over my left shoulder. I shake my head, clenching my hands. My left hand going for the foundation before applying it to the sign on my neck.

"I'm here Mai. I'll never leave until you want me to"

I head downstairs, my thoughts no longer filled with worry.

Once we're all assembled, Oliver begins the meeting.

"Madoka has sent me the police file surrounding Mimiko Kono, age 17. She attempted to murder her mother, with a kitchen knife. She however failed and disappeared, last seen entering the woods. This was 33 years ago, she was never found and presumed dead. Her mother died naturally a few years later, the father was non-existent and no accurate data could be procured"

I think about her desperate stunt at the lotus pool and nod my head slightly.

_'That explains the knife in my dream then'_

"Also the mother reported Mimiko appearing distressed and distanced, spending many hours in the woods. Mimiko attacked her when she brought this up"

He adds, snapping the folder closed and looking straight at us.

"Mai, Yasu and Monk, I want you to do a full sweep of the house temperatures. Ayako you'll be nursing Masako, attending to her wounds. John, you will be helping Lin with the monitors while I inform the clients of our progress"

I start with upstairs, in our room while Monk takes downstairs and Yasu their room.

_'Kin how would I go about finding the demon?'_

It replies with

_'Unlike me they wouldn't leave a marking so you'd have to touch their chest, where the demonic hold is, the most spiritual part of the body, the heart'_

I nod. Writing down the room's temperature as I leave. I bump into John as I head to the next room.

"Ah, Mai, did you get the amulet I left you?"

"..uh... yeah but I thought Yasu left me it?"

"No, he asked me to deliver yours and his as he needed the toilet. I left both of them on your beds. You did get it right?"

He looks concerned as I feel shock start to set in but I smile covering it.

"Yes thanks. Sorry for not saying earlier"

He smiles politely before carrying on his way as I stand there wondering.

_'Kin the person being controlled, does the amulet still apply?'_

_'Yes. Even if it is only a part of the demon, the amulet would still affect it. Especially if it's already weak. I believe Yasu is our person'_

Why? why does it have to be Yasu? I straighten up suddenly.

_'The pond. We'll confront It at the lotus pond'_

Once we are finished, I take Yasu to the side. Putting on a worried voice and hunching slightly to appear smaller I whisper to him.

"Yasu, will you go on a walk with me? I can't stand the tension in here, it's overwhelming!"

He looks surprised but shrugs his shoulders and says yes, linking his right arm with my left. I smile inwardly. All going to plan.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**


	13. Chapter 13

**Almost to the end folks**

* * *

He follows me as I lead us past the twisted maple tree from my vision. We silently keep walking until we reach the pond.

"Its beautiful isn't it? Masako showed me this place, or rather the burn you left on her showed me it demon!"

Yasu grins maniacally then suddenly goes slack and falls to the ground.

Mimiko as the demon oozes out of his body, a wretched parasite.

"Well done, Mai Taniyama. I've read so much about you from his mind. If only you didn't have that demon in you already, we could've achieved great things, especially with that power of yours"

She nudges Yasu's face with her torn and beaten up trainers. My katana appears in my right hand.

"I suggest you leave him out of this, Demon. And while you're at it, leave this world."

I bare my teeth, almost spitting out the words. I'm pissed and I'm definitely taking it out on someone. Mimiko bares her teeth as well, black eyes flashing blue again.

"What's your name demon?"

"My nature is to survive to exceed where others fail. My name is Ryo and you will die"

My hand clenches on the handle

"Stop it, no more. Isn't that what you said Mimiko, you have to fight!"

She shakes her head, host fighting the virus before she snarls. Racing at me with her nails unsheathed.

"Shut up, she's gone, she was weak. Pathetic. Just like you. Mai Taniyama you have so much blood ready to be spilled on to your hands. It's laughable and almost makes me want to spare you! That great power inside you will stop at nothing for destruction, not even your precious golden friend can stop that"

She screams when my katana slices the tips of her nails off.

"Didn't anyone tell you about manicures, Demon"

I'm panting, I'm shocked at the power radiating off of It, so much malice mixed with hate. I jump onto a branch above me, baiting It to follow me. My eyes flash pink when It takes it.

"Sorry to say but you're going down, Demon!"

I shout, jumping and meeting it halfway in the air. We both come crashing down, into the pond. Flowers scatter and water splashes high into the sky at the impact. I raise my head, gasping for breath but she pushes me back down, jagged nails digging sharply into my flesh. I open my mouth to scream but only bubble fly past. Precious air bubbles. I move quickly at that thought, my left knee rising up to meet her stomach. She splashes away, winded. I use that time to crawl out of the pond, heaving myself to dry land.

But she's there again forcing my face into the soil, her bony knees in my spine. I scream, muffled by the ground. I thrash until my left elbow makes contact with something and the weight on me shifts, enough that I turn over, landing on top of Mimiko. I jump upwards clinging desperately to the nearest branch. I shiver, blood and water streaming past my eyes.

"You'll pay for this, you filthy human! She's mine, she summoned me"

It screeches, grating on my ears as it stands, stalking to the unconscious Yasu.

"Don't you dare!"

I scream leaping back down, but It was expecting that. It's arm snakes out grabbing me by the neck, slamming my back against a tree. I choke again, blood spraying out with each cough. I'm so tired, my eyesight is fading and it's so cold.

"Mai?"

I hear Naru's shout and out of the slits of my eyes I see the men approach the glade. Lin whistles, calling his shiki out. They appear from behind the trees, so that's how they knew where we were. They charge at Mimiko and she drops me, leaving me gasping. Blood mixed with saliva drips down from my mouth as I wretch.

"Mai! Are you okay?"

Someone's shouting but all I feel is the comforting hand making circular motions on my back.

"Oliver we have to get out of here now, my shiki can't hold her"

Lin calls through the haze over my mind and I remember what I'm supposed to be doing. I stumble up, the hand wraps around my waist as support. I shrug it off instead going towards my abandoned katana by the water's edge.

_'Mai, if you go all out now, they'll know'_

"If it's to save Mimiko I don't care"

I mutter out, wiping away the blood on my face. Flexing my stiff bruised shoulders, I raise the katana at Mimiko, my eyes once again alight with pink.

"Ryo, I charge you of unlawful possession and the death of an innocent. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

I shout across the glade where Mimiko is trapped by the shiki. She snarls, claws grabbing the shiki midflight, tossing them away. Leaping forward she starts to run at me but she's too slow. Time speeds up as I pounce, the katana coming to rest at her throat, she grunts pale blue and black fighting for dominance in her eyes.

"Guilty"

Kin knows what to do because the next moment my demon sign flashes golden and Kin appears, shooting straight through Mimiko's chest. Appearing the other side with a black globe of fire.

"Away from this world"

Kin closes Its fingers around the globe like a cage before letting go. It travels upwards then fades away just as quickly. Kin returns to its mark and silence settles in the glade.

There's broken sobs, looking down I see the ghost of Mimiko, painful sobs wracking her whole body as her arms wrap around her. Clawing at her old worn out clothes. I crouch down and say to her.

"It's okay. Your mother forgives you, she's waiting for you in the other world. It wasn't your fault"

As I say this I know it's true, a warm feeling as though she's standing behind me. Mimiko stills, and starts to fade a small smile on her lips but not before she leans forward her breath a soft whisper on my cheek

"It's not your fault either"

This time silence does fill the glade.

* * *

**I'm going to cry but my exams are going okay so who cares**


	14. Chapter 14

**thanks for reviewing, my exams are officially over as is this fanfic :( anyway DofE expedition tomorrow so wish me luck. final note there might be delays on posting as my kindle is acting up and won't charge.**

* * *

I keep my back turned, I'm too afraid to look at them.

"Mai, what just happened? What's that mark on your neck? Is that... what I think it is?"

Monk calls cautiously across to me, his voice hinging on fear. I shrug, I can't do this. My eyes are already starting to sting.

"Kin, heal me please"

I call out turning to face them, so they can see what I am. The claw marks by my neck close so there's only a light red from swelling. I feel rather than see my stomach wound closing, back to how it was before I healed Masako. Finally my head wound stops, the blood fading from my head. There's no physical pain but I feel pain when I see how they look at me.

"Demon, it's a demon sign isn't it Mai?!"

Oliver asks, his voice echoing across the glade. I nod, keeping my head high. I have no reason to feel ashamed.

"Why are you letting a demon possess you? Do you know how dangerous it is Mai. What were you thinking?"

Monk explodes, anger in his eyes.

"Me! What was I thinking? You have no right to say that to me when you lot left me. Do you know what it's like, afraid to go to sleep. Spending hours every night recounting prayers and buying charms. Anything that could have made it stop! But it wouldn't stop, my PK burned through the charms, the dreams wouldn't stop!"

There's shock on their faces, masked by fear, that's when I snap.

"Shall I show you what a freak looks like?! Kin leave my body. Do it now!"

I know It's left because the next moment the wind picks up and the trees start creaking, small branches twist and snap..

"I had a death vision and when I woke up. My flat was destroyed. I can't let my emotions get out of control because then this happens"

The wind roars, the trees thrash and cry, whacking into each other, the leaves falling down like confetti. But they stand there, trapped in the tornado called me.

"This happened again and again, running on the streets away from other people, the police. Kin found me and stopped me from taking my life so don't you dare criticise me, you have no right after abandoning me"

Kin possesses me again and the storm stops, the leaves freezing in mid air before falling in a ring around them. I know they're scared, heck, I would be terrified. Even Naru can't keep his poker face anymore.

"Don't pretend you know me because you don't! I went through that for a whole month before I found Kin. And where were you?"

My voice cracks and I can't bare to look at them anymore.

"Don't pretend to know what I am"

At that I start running. Far from them! I hear them calling but I can't stop, the weight in my chest won't lift. Tears run in streaks across my face but I don't care. My lungs start to hurt but I know where I need to go. Back to Gene.

* * *

**That's the last chapter folks. Hope you loved it as much as I loved writing it, there is a sequel in the works so hang on.**


End file.
